1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container for holding conventional quarter pound sticks of butter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, butter is typically sold in one pound paper containers with the butter contained therein being individually wrapped in paper in quarter pound increments. when utilizing these individual quarter pound sticks of butter, a user normally peels the paper partially away to expose the butter and a desired amount can then be removed from the stick as desired. However, it is often inconvenient to utilize butter in this manner, and many individuals choose to completely unpackage the butter and to place the same on a plate to facilitate easier access thereto. Again, however, it can be appreciated that the use of butter in various situations can still be complicated--especially when applying butter to ears of corn. More particularly, butter tends to fall off of a knife during its application to an ear of corn, and sometimes individuals find it more convenient to leave the butter wrapped in its paper package when applying the same to the corn. In this regard, the butter can be partly unwrapped and the stick can be directly applied to the ear of corn to thus eliminate the problem of having the butter fall off of a knife. This manner of applying butter is obviously messy and often results in the paper becoming soiled and greasy. During a rewrapping of the butter, the soiled paper frequently has to be discarded or else a refrigerator or some other container may become substantially soiled. As such, there would appear to be a need for some type of container which would allow for an easy and clean storage of a stick of butter, while still permitting the use of a knife to remove selective chunks of butter as desired while also facilitating the application of the butter to an ear of corn in the aforedescribed manner. In this connection, the present invention substantially addresses this need.